1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for injecting fluids into foods, with at least one fluid chamber into which the fluid is fed under pressure, with several hollow needles, each connected with the fluid chamber or one of the fluid chambers via a valve device and movable in such a manner that they puncture the food, and with a control instrument for operating the valve devices dependent on the needle movement.
2. Description of the Background Art
One example for a familiar device of this type is a curing machine, as described for example in DE 195 30 045 C1. This curing machine has a needle register with several vertically movable needles which run, leakproof on their upper ends due to opposite upper and lower walls, through the fluid chamber. The valve device is formed by a control board installed in the fluid chamber and interspersed with needles; this board is movable lengthwise along the needles and either closes or frees the needles' cross holes.
Recently fluids or brines that have a relatively high viscosity and therefore tend to obstruct or clog the hollow needles and respective valve devices have been used increasingly for the preservation of foods, particularly for curing meats.